March 2018
Week 1 March 05 # A mishap at the Olympics over who won a race # A man ordering food with cartoon voices # What is your legacy? # Joe had a crazy eating weekend despite his mouth issues # Wolf’s bounty hunter story, a listener needs some relationship advice # Free Beer was told to f-off by a thing this weekend # FBHW Report - Lots of audio from the Oscars last night # Kevin Smith talks about how he felt while having a hear attack # Free Beer was so mad because of something Henry did while he was gone # Joe had a very Joe-like trip to D.C. last week # FBHW Report - Bad turbulence, Jeopardy tie breaker, dropout won’t move out # Is anyone listening squatting right now? # A cat somehow got stuck in the garbage disposal # A man on pace for his 30,000th Big Mac, men selling laughing gas balloons, # A gruesome Impact Wrestling injury, what we learned today March 06 # Is it sexy or awkward? # Nashville bumper sticker update # We all went to Free Beer’s house to play video games # Flint Town documentary discussion, CWTTAB # A local man got scammed while trying to buy a monkey online # The quest to capture Houdini the goat # FBHW Report - Kimmel’s mom’s cookies, How did your parents embarrass you Part # How did your parents embarrass you Part 2 # Deion Sanders was amazed that a white guy could run so fast # How to make yourself orgasm using only your mind # FBHW Report - Foo Fighters mash-up, millennials scammed, not-so bulletproof # The drama that went down on The Bachelor last night # Joe decided to walk home from the airport Part 1 # Joe decided to walk home from the airport Part 2, WHWT # The milk man was caught pooping in the barn, what we learned today March 07 # What’s the coolest thing you’ve won? # Your ‘worst date ever’ stories # Pop culture conspiracy theories # Some color talk, lots of side conversations, a viral orthodontics post # A man’s truck is legally considered his home # How did the woman end up inside the wall of her Texas home? # FBHW Report - O.J. Simpson audio, exotic animals stolen from sanctuary # A woman went into debt trying to become Instagram famous # Kevin Hart talks about trying to rush the trophy stage after the Super Bowl # Did anyone ever use ‘Don’t you know who I am?’ with you? # FBHW Report - Dale Jr. has a phobia, Joe thinks he has a new phobia # More phobia talk, a father facing criticism for punishing his son by making him run # Allen Iverson was super high during a recent interview # Ronda Rousey can’t act, Andrew had to explain the show to his kid, WHWT # A great high school basketball story, what we learned today March 08 # The best slang from each state part 1 # The best slang from each state part 2 # Who is breaking up with someone today? # Joe thinks that normal computer tasks are di cult, John from Berlin checks in # Greg’s awkward moment, Free Beer used Iverson’s line, breaking phone news # Will you see these futuristic things in your lifetime? # FBHW Report - Beavis & Butthead anniversary, man got himself arrested, Alexa # Did you ever sabotage your kids to get back at them? # A man was attacked by his girlfriend with a samurai sword # Canadian doctors are saying they’re paid too much # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # A woman claimed she had a prescription for medical meth, Lester has the yips # More riveting baseball rule talk # YouPorn used arti cial intelligence to guess future porn searches, WST # Joe spent way too much time yesterday trying to insult Free Beer, what we learned March 09 # A at earth conference # How did you break a bone # An online dating site exclusive to sexy people # Zach is back from Spring Break, breaking down how terrible Disney is # Jodi has breaking baseball rule news, family buys super expired cereal # Colorado family buys a box of cereal that expired 21 years ago # FBHW Report - Stuck in seatbelt, same joke ve times, porn star joke, drive-thru lady # Name That Blank # Neighbors are mad that there’s a line of people waiting for beer on their street # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # Henry is having a rough day at school, Joe’s freak-outs yesterday # FBHW Report - Drunk purchases, WHWT - American Idol Revival # More drunk purchase talk, what we learned today Week 2 March 12 # A technical disaster # Are you a real man? # How many times in your life Price is Right # A technical disaster this morning, Free Beer went to the monster truck show # Songs you know but you don’t know why # Jeff Bezos interview from 1997 # FBHW Report - Dog won’t perform, clips from the O.J. ‘confession’ interview # Revisiting Jacob’s coin ip call from Friday # A test that will tell you if you’re a genius or not # Joe was desperate and made another food order this weekend # FBHW Report - American Idol is back and one woman is absolutely awful # Jacob and Janebo join us to ll us in on their coin ip decision # FBHW Report - Keith Hernandez’ phone, radio host quits live on the air # We get stood up by Free Beer’s famous sports friend, WHWT - Selection Sunday # Doug Gottlieb nally joins us, what we learned today March 13 # More tech problems # A man breaks into a house to watch porn # What stupid thing did you ght about? # We’ve all been shamed out of wearing certain clothes # Maitlynn critiques our clothes, Justin’s weekend ‘out ts’ # What does it feel like to get knocked out? # FBHW Report - Blinker uid prank, Oregon coach time change, bra heist, UFO video # Your last text determines what’s on your tombstone Part 1 # Your last text determines what’s on your tombstone Part 2 # Bartenders tell us the confessions they’ve heard from bar patrons # FBHW Report - Bill Hader impressions, sexy New York accents # The ridiculous things servers have to do to get tips Part 1 # The ridiculous things servers have to do to get tips Part 2 # The ridiculous things servers have to do to get tips Part 3, WHWT - Violin Lawsuit # A fender bender got really out of hand, what we learned today March 14 # The top SNL skits of all time # When did you cry at an inappropriate time? # What will humans look like in 100 years? # Elon Musk is going to kill people, home surgery talk # Another home surgery call, a great don’t you know who I am call # Free Beer had an eventful night last night # FBHW Report - Stephen Hawking dies at 76 # A Florida man steals a peacock # Dad sends his daughter a fake high school rejection letter # The Say a Name Game # FBHW Report - Theismann on Cousins, dog dies on United ight, fence jacker # United is the worst, Joe might get another dog, Justin’s patents # Dumber Than The Show drawing, a woman is not a good burglar # ESPN had a mentalist on, a trucker has a plan, WHWT - Viral Joe Biden Picture # A great story about a Wa e House employee, what we learned today March 15 # Free Beer got ipped off by a mascot # Will this happen in the future? # 9 DIY projects anyone can do # Hot Wings’ son is learning how to use Google, our old digital footprints # A woman posts on Facebook about a grocery store creeper # More follow-up about the grocery store creeper # Jimbo’s call about the time he was the ‘creep’ # FBHW Report - New Mexico plates, homer sportscast, anchor can’t say Fitbit # Joe has a confession for Free Beer # Joe is dressed like Gru from Despicable Me today # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Do you have a family cloth? # The parking space video: whose side are you on? # What does it feel like to get knocked out?, WHWT - Proud & Hopeful for the Future # The latest trend for teens, what we learned today March 16 # Can you give yourself an orgasm with just your mind? # How did your mom embarrass you Part 1 # How did your mom embarrass you Part 2 # Joe’s milking description, a great show code call, follow-up to yesterday’s story # We’re not sure if we have a guest in studio today or not # Irish trivia in honor of St. Patrick’s Day # FBHW Report - A bunch of NCAA highlights from yesterday # Name That Blank # Dumbest criminals in the world try to start a re with spaghetti sauce # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # Bert Kreischer in studio Part 1 # Bert Kreischer in studio Part 2 # Bert Kreischer in studio Part 3, what we learned today Week 3 March 19 # Horror stories from restaurant servers # Jacob wants us to ip the coin for his sex life # We talk fashion! # Steve embraces his boring life, nail gun injury talk, CWTTAB # Mack’s call from Friday about an old ame coming to town # What is your criminal name? the carwash bandit strikes again # Emergency best-of because of a Free Beer poo emergency # FBHW Report - Irish accent montage, dirty March Madness, NCAA highlights # A stolen Jesus was returned after 80 years # What did you think was easy until you actually tried it Part 1 # What did you think was easy until you actually tried it Part 2 # We get an update on Mack’s weekend with his old ame # A Seattle man is on a quest to take sel es with blue mailboxes, our boring hobbies # FBHW Report - Irish jig fail, a great Burger King deal for one man # Face bite burglary, a disgusting Red Bull discovery, what we learned today March 20 # Say a Name Game # The worst burglar ever # Free Beer and Zach’s fat bet # A statement about Joe, a crazy NCAA bet, Justin bought us pizza # Some ridiculous hypothetical situations Part 1 # Some ridiculous hypothetical situations Part 2 # FBHW Report - Mouth siren, woman freaks on slingshot, cop rocks prevent crime # Who borrowed the largest/strangest thing from work Part 1 # Who borrowed the largest/strangest thing from work Part 2 # Key changes, Free Beer’s plane singing, a statement about Joe # Free Beer had two gross things happen at the house last night # FBHW Report - Metallica songs with bass and guitar switched, look at me # Our worst date stories part 1 # Our worst date stories part 2 # Some more talk about the worst dates, Justin’s fetishes, what we learned today March 21 # Your last text is what is on your tombstone Part 1 # Your last text is what is on your tombstone Part 2 # What would you do: airplane situation # Free Beer is a paper hoarder # Worst date stories Part 1 # Worst date stories Part 2 # FBHW Report - Kimmel colonoscopy, Russell Martin’s painful catch # Some bad date email follow-ups to yesterday’s conversation, dating pro les # Amputees, medical conditions and wearing people as a backpack # The Justin pickup line generator # FBHW Report - Mr. Rogers trailer, two women eating mayo at a baseball game # A guy chopped his thump off with a saw # Justin had a missed connection and wants to nd the person # A missed connection story, composting your pet, I love refrigerators, WHWT # The trailer for Cobra Kai, what we learned today March 22 # Man tries and fails to buy a monkey online # Free Beer had a re alarm issue at home # What is your ‘look at me’ item? # A great call from a VIP, we’re good at compartmentalizing, wrong word usage, # Sex toys that you didn’t want to know about Part 1 # Sex toys that you didn’t want to know about Part 2 # FBHW Report - Zuckerberg apologizes, four-neck bass solo, 911 dumb question # A basketball player thinks dinosaurs were pets for big people, are dragons real? # Idiot burglar forgets his gloves during a break-in, should Steve shave his beard? # A man nds a cougar in his motel room, a call from someone who had a pet # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Stunt plane engine failure, Bill Murray crashed Elvis’ funeral # Dumber Than The Show Trivia round 2! # FBHW Report - Dumb question to 911, people ip a burning SUV, WMT # Follow-up to Maitlynn’s commentary, what we learned today March 23 # Songs you know but don’t know why # How did your mom embarrass you? # A million dollar blanket on Antiques Road Show # We’re comforting grandfathers, the careers we could have ended up in # An accusation of bullying at the school board meeting # More calls and talk about bullying # FBHW Report - Cute weather forecast, NCAA talk, sun rays in neighbor’s eyes # Name That Blank # Free Beer got called out by a listener in an email # Let the Coin Decide # FBHW Report - Cops kill a rabid raccoon, one more coin ip about IVF # One more email question for the coin, buying pregnancy tests as a man # Dog smells cancer and saves her owner’s life, a turkey break-in # Man bites a police K-9, bros sneak dildo into friend’s bag, WHWT # Some talk about Free Beer and Hot Wings’ wild party days, what we learned today Week 4 March 28 # Justin’s missed connection # Sex toys you didn’t know about # How many germs are on your shoes? # We’re back!, our building sucks, CWTTAB, bad fashion and things we can’t wear # How do all-you-can-eat buffets make any money? # A woman was stuck in her car in the snow for 10 days # FBHW Report - Roseanne opening scene, Red Sox out elder, Aztec death whistle # Some Fortnite talk, Justin is going to go viral # A riddle, Stump the Show for Dumber Than The Show # Stump the Show for Dumber Than The Show # FBHW Report - MMA DQ, Jennifer Garner at band camp, Rousey awkwardness # The times we got stuck, a man got stuck inside a wall looking for his baseball # Top singalong songs for when you’re riding in the car # Bus driver falling asleep while behind the wheel, WHWT - Cosmo at Walmart # Jesus broke into a Pizza Hut, lewd comments to the Easter Bunny, what we March 29 # Who on the show are you most like? # Front farts and bike weirdos # What do you have a legit excuse for? # Facebook privacy settings, Movie Porno Title setup, our last trip to Albany # An insult for some of us, two people who are the world’s worst at something # House ransacked after being mistaken for estate sale # FBHW Report - Fish foot spa, boy asks for help in bathroom, Kermit impression # The 2018 Name Bracket # A challenge that one of us will de nitely want to compete in # This man says he’s immune to snake venom # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # More Dumber Than The Show controversy, a man prayed before committing a # A man and his emotional support goat refused to get off the bus # Roseanne throws shade at Wendy Williams, WMT - Mercury is in Retrograde # Some burger smack talk, what we learned today March 30 # Craigslist missed connections # Your two sentence horror stories # A baby born in a Walmart # We’re live in Albany!, Free Beer and Justin’s airport awkwardness # An experiment to see if Facebook is spying on you # How many Americans have had sex in risky places Part 1 # How many Americans have had sex in risky places Part 2 # Name That Blank # FBHW Report - Cubs homer, Stanton homer, Kirkjian on music, Barkley impression # Braggadocio! # FBHW Report - Carnival Cruise Snapchat, Blackhawks backup goalie # A re-breathing man is in trouble in the Capital Region # Movie Title Porno Game # Funeral potatoes, Shaq’s Walmart spending, WHWT - Fan Mail to Mass Murderers # The best Easter/April Fools jokes, what we learned today __INDEX__ Category:Episodes